Natural compositions from plants and animals have long been thought to provide a variety of health benefits. However, the ability of most people to consume the quantities of these materials to achieve the desired benefit is often limited. Accordingly, the extracts of such compositions have been relied upon to try to provide the desired benefits without the consumption of large quantities of the particular natural composition. However, not all extraction methods are capable of adequately extracting all of the desired beneficial components. Many extraction techniques utilize heat or undesirable additives, such as alcohol or acids, which can result in degradation and undesirable loss of beneficial properties, such as nutrients, vitamins, biomarkers, enzymes, minerals or fatty acid components. Additionally, many extraction techniques introduce impurities and other compounds, which may result in the resulting extract having undesirable properties. Accordingly, need exists for a better extraction technique.